Into the West
by Entmoot
Summary: Involves Sam, Frodo, and the song "Into the West". I don't own any of it. Please enjoy!


.Into the West  
  
A/N: All of the good stuff follows the song...story...thing. Yeah  
  
Lay down  
  
Your sweet and weary head  
  
Night is falling  
  
You have come to journey's end  
  
Finally, Mr. Frodo and I had come home. As soon as all of us- Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin, Mr. Frodo, and me- had helped get rid of Sharky and all the ruffians I went to Bag End with Mr. Frodo. I had told him to lie down, and rest for certainly I for one knew what he had dealt with and now it was time for his rest. I watched as the night overtook the entire Shire. It was good for me to see that the Shire had survived on through all of our troubles. Right before he went to sleep I whispered to him, "You are now at your journey's end. Sleep and have peace, and all else you desire dear Master."  
  
Sleep now  
  
Dream-of the ones who came before  
  
They are calling  
  
From across a distant shore  
  
Then, a few years later, after Rosie and I had our little Eleanor, Frodo told me he had to leave. I had assumed he was going to Rivendell, but I was wrong, and found out his plan soon enough. He was heading into the west, to The Undying Lands. We would reach the Bay of Belfalas in the next few days to come, as well as be meeting several elves and Gandalf. Mr. Frodo was in pain, so to maybe cease his pain for a while I told him, "Mr. Frodo, even though I'm not any good at it, I think that you should go to sleep now. Have good dreams, maybe dream of the elves and such that have already arrived there, and are waiting for you. Why, they might even be calling you right at this moment, wanting you to be there on that far away shore, so they can meet the most famousest, and best hobbit. At least I believe you are." He replied to me, which was one of the last things I heard him say on the almost noiseless trip, "Sam! Oh, Sam, what am I going to do with you? You think just fine, although I doubt they really want to meet me. Nonetheless, I appreciate that you think so high of me. Sam, you think so low of yourself. What am I going to do with you?" He smiled, and then went into a calm and noiseless slumber.  
  
Why do you weep?  
  
What are these tears upon your face?  
  
Soon you will see  
  
All of your fears will pass away  
  
The ship was there, as well as Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin (who had showed up at the last minute, for they would not let Frodo leave without them coming. Gandalf had told them about it, and had also told them to be there). My caring Mr. Frodo was about to leave on the ships. Then when he came over and gave his kin and me a kiss on the head I saw tears on his face. I wondered why. There won't be fear, worry, pain, and all to where he's going. He could even be healed there yet he still pauses to go. My master is a strange one, but he's the best strange person I've ever seen or met.  
  
Safe in my arms  
  
You're only sleeping  
  
My thoughts drift off to that far away place in time and miles, Shelob's Lair. I had finally got to get over to Mr. Frodo. Nothing could harm him, save he drowned on my tears, when I held him. I had then thought that despicable spider had killed him, but he was only sleeping.  
  
What can you see  
  
On the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
My thoughts drift again, back to when I could barely see my master riding off into the sunset. I wondered what could be seen so close to the sun. Then the white gulls called. I wondered why, but then the realization registered in my slow mind. They were probably calling a greeting to my master; the gulls know what he did. As well as all of the birds, thanks to the eagles, bless the eagles for all they've done.  
  
Across the sea  
  
A pale moon rises  
  
The ships have come  
  
To carry you home  
  
Mr. Frodo hadn't left, but as I looked out, I saw a pale and bright moon shining. Mr. Frodo was looking around very melancholy. In hopes of cheering his heart, and stirring up his hope and his love of being in his home I said, "Here are the ships. Now they're going to carry you to your home, where you can stay forever."  
  
And all will turn to silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
All souls pass  
  
The water had a brilliant shine to it; almost it had the look of silver glass. Something I'd only seen around the elves that had gotten theirs from the good days of old of the dwarves magnificent metal and stone work. Every soul had passed that was either an elf, or who had been a ring bearer that still lived that I could think of.  
  
Hope fades  
  
Into the world of night  
  
Through shadows falling  
  
Out of memory and time  
  
My hope and love faded then, as we rode into the darkness of night and shadows, until I got to see my dear wife Rosie and my little Eleanor. My thoughts drifted into nothing, I had no memories or knowing of time, just a numb empty feeling filling up my insides.  
  
Don't say  
  
We have come now to the end  
  
White shores are calling  
  
You and I will meet again  
  
After he kissed the top of my head he told me that we have not reached the end. He said that I shall see him again! What joy I felt!!! We WILL meet again I kept telling myself. I ask him, "When do I go to you, Mr. Frodo? When shall I see you again?" Our conversation does not reach the red from sorrow ears of Mr. Frodo's cousins. He replies to me, "You will just know dear Sam. These white shores shall call to you, then a boat will come, and I shall see you again." This announcement cheers my heart to the core even more, though I know it will yet be a long time without his sweet company.  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
  
Just sleeping  
  
I know when I first see Mr. Frodo; it will probably be late at night. I will be led to his quarters, and I will be so overtaken with my joy of finally seeing him again, after all the years, I will take him in my arms. Again, he will just be asleep, and I will feel his slow steady breathing. As long as I hold him, I know that he will be safe, and no one can touch him. Not that there is something there he probably needs to be protected from there, but all the same he will be safe in my arms.  
  
What can you see  
  
On the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Maybe one day, if one comes with me when it's my time to leave they will wonder what the same things I did all those years ago. They'll wonder what I can see riding into the sunset, and why the white gulls call as I pass. Though I blush to think it, I think it might even be the same reason they called while my dear Mr. Frodo left Middle-earth.  
  
Across the sea  
  
A pale moon rises  
  
The ships have come  
  
To carry you home  
  
Though it will be early she will be pale and light. The last ship would've come to carry me home.  
  
And all will turn to silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
Grey ships pass  
  
Into the West  
  
When it is my turn to leave to go to the Undying Lands of the West, it will be the same. The light will hit the water, and remind me of the beautiful silver glass I saw long ago. The last grey ship will pick me up. Then it shall pass, and take me to my new home into the West.  
  
***The thoughts of Master Samwise Gamgee***  
  
By: Entmoot  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I hoped you liked this! As soon as I heard the song "Into the West", I felt like I just HAD to write this. I really do hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own LotR, or anything within it or without it. Money? Money? Do I make any money from this? Let me spell it out for people who like to sue: N-O. That spells no, as in no, which is NO!!! New Line Cinema and Tolkien and his Estates own it. Your welcome.  
  
Rating: G 


End file.
